Chapter 1: Paper Mario and the Calamity star
Chapter 1 (5 parts) part 1: enchanted forest “Hey M.r?” Said a voice “are you ok?” Mario woke up with suddenly, panicked. “Who are you?” He asked looking around frantically. “I’m susie” she replied a bit curiously about Mario. Mario looking at her then Mario immediately jumped up noticing that Luigi wasn’t there. “Where’s Luigi!?” He are checking around the place. “You mean the green one?” She replied, getting a slight nod from Mario. “Oh, he went to get some water. That was… about… maybe 2-3 hours ago?” Pointing to the right. Instead of replying or coming up with a plan, Mario ran off to the direction Susie pointed. “Hey wait up!!!” Susie yelled as she chased after him. Mario leaped past trees at a fast pace not stopping to relax. Once he got to a darker part of the forest Mario stop to catch his breath. He heard a twig snap nearby as he finally got to sit down. He jumped up looking around seeing what will come out. Susie popped out behind a small group of trees toppling over as she appeared. “oh it’s just you…” he said with a breath of relief “I really thought you were something else.” “It’s fine” she replied getting up off the ground. “I completely would have done that.” “Hey Susie do you think that Luigi went in there?” Mario asked pointing to the direction where the forest gets darker. “Uh…” she started as she looked around the area. “There is a 78% chance of him going here due to the foot steps and the broken plants.” Mario starred blankly, surprised that such a young girl could possibly have known that. He shook his head and faced the forest and glanced at each other. They both nodded and headed closer into the darker part of the forest part 2: Spider Kings Forest Mario and Susie ran though the deep dark forest, ignoring what was going on beside them, which wasn’t much. They began to hear someone talking, and someone screaming. “Luigi” Susie asked looking at Mario in a somewhat sarcastic tone “definitely” he replied going a bit slower than before. As they went deeper in the forest the slower they ran, they suddenly came to a halt when the voices were getting louder. They were close. “Stay here” Mario commanded Susie. Susie mocked him and then sighed “fine” “good” he said as walked into bushes. “yeah, there’s so no way I’m staying here.” Susie said to herself as she followed Mario into the bushes. Mario pushed some leaves away from him to see what was going on, he saw Luigi trapped on a web struggling to break free, then a large black spider with a crown spun down from its web. Just as he was gonna leap out, Susie bumped into him. Mario turned around to see her. “Why didn’t you stay?” He whispered “it may not be safe” “I don’t like waiting that much.” She said Mario didn’t say much and just turned around to see the spider talking to Luigi. “Why are you here…?” The spider king asked in a sinister tone. “Why have you trespassed in my territory? Coins? Jewels? Our precious silver web?” “Me, my brother, and Susie were blasted off by a cloaked figure! You gotta believe me!” Luigi pleaded as he was stuck to the web “lies!” The spider king hissed “tell me why you’re really here!” “I am telling you a truth!” Luigi whimpered. “we have to help him” Susie whispered as she started to get up. Mario wanted to stop her but, he had a feeling like she knew what she was doing. So he let her walk out of the bushes. “Hey leave my friend alone he’s telling the truth!” Susie said backing up Luigi “you’re susie?” He asked and then noticed mario got upMario. “And he’s his brother” “yes” she said “he attacked me back at the mushroom kingdom then Mario and Luigi came along, *points at them*, then we got blasted.” The spider king thought for a moment then was shocked once he put 2 and 2 together. “Oh no!” He exclaimed in a panic “we need to evacuate!” He rang a bell that rang throughout the trees, in seconds spiders started to spin down from their webs. “Dad what’s going on!?” A younger spider asked the the spider king. “kai we need to evacuate!” He tried to say calmly but couldn’t. “is there anything we could do?” Mario asked the spider king “yes but…” the spider king hesitated. “The red cosmic star from the large tree may help!” “what’s a cosmic star?” Luigi asked still stuck to the web. “kai will tell you” he said as he slashed the web “why do I have to explain!?” Kai groaned as he looked away “because your going with them.” The spider king said… Category:Chapter 1 Category:Fan Fiction Chapters